vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifina
|-|Angel= |-|Human= |-|Angel Timeline= |-|Lucifina-chan= Summary Lucifina is the second of the Seraphs created by Goddess Ilias, the strongest class of angels. Out of the three seraphs, she was the most rebellious and unhinged one. She doubted Ilias' teachings and was the first one to finally rebel, leaving Heaven and becoming a Fallen Angel. After fighting off Micaela's attempts at getting her back on Ilias' side, she settled in a small village on Ilias Continent and fell in love with a human named Marcellus. She transformed herself into a simple human for the sake of her new life. However, not so long after giving birth to Luka, she was infected with a deadly disease by Ilias, in an attempt to convince her to go back to her angel body and come back to her. Despite this, she stuck to her human form, preferring to die on Earth rather than to go back in Heaven, leaving Luka alone. In the Paradox Timeline, she was resurrected by Eden and Ilias in order to help fight against Chaos. However, as both were weakened, this resulted in a younger, weaker version of Lucifina known as "Lucifina-chan". This younger form reveals more of Lucifina's previously unhinged behavior, as she is much more psychopathic than her original timeline self. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Lucifina Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: A few days | At least hundreds of thousands of years old Classification: Seraph Powers and Abilities: |-|Lucifina-chan=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Holy magic composes half of Chaos, which is the existence that spawned all of space-time from itself and has been implied to be part of space-time’s structure), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to nothingness by Angel Halo), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other angels and damage ghosts. Can permanently kill other angels), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Magic, Flight, Time Travel (Seraphs can freely travel through space-time), Time Manipulation (Can stop time on an immeasurable scale for extended periods of time, preventing the destruction of a timeline), Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect her allies), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks, as well as prevent magic from being used), Electricity Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can extend and weaponize her hair), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Statistics Reduction (Can negate buffs from enemies), Soul Manipulation (Can send an opponent's soul to heaven), Mind Manipulation (Can seduce the enemy), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her or her allies' stats), Death Manipulation (Can cast death on many enemies), Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb enemy health or mana), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep), Empowerment (Becomes stronger in forests), Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist holy attacks) |-|Base=All previous abilities, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal (Exists purely as holy magic), Possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Holy Magic composes half of chaos, which represents the non-existent void that existed before space-time itself. Beings made out of holy magic are unable to be interacted with, even through Monster Lord’s Cruelty’s space-shattering and existence erasing effects), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3, possibly 5) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Fought Sonya Chaos) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to Seraph Eden. Fought Micaela) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than her main timeline self) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) | Immeasurable (Superior to Seraph Eden) | Immeasurable (Superior to her main timeline self) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Made out of holy magic) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Does not need to sleep or eat) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes. Comparable to Micaela, who can vaporize kilometers of terrain with a single attack) Standard Equipment: Bow Intelligence: At least Gifted (Seraphs are naturally highly intelligent and are extremely good at maths) Standard Tactics: Unknown Weaknesses: Holy weapons can bypass her non-corporeality Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Lowly Angel Skills' *'Heal: A basic healing skill.' *'Heal All:' An upgraded version of the skill which can be used to heal many allies at once. *'Cure:' A healing skill that can cure status ailments. *'Raise:' A skill that can be used to resurrect one ally. *'Holy Light:' The user summons strong holy light that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Heaven’s Thunder:' A mixture of holy magic and lightning capable of paralyzing the opponent. *'Angel Hair:' An holy attack that can be used to extend one’s hair to attack. *'Blade of Healing:' A sword skill that can heal allies. *'Angel Dance:' A basic sword skill that is used to hit many random enemies. -'High Angel Skills' *'Demon Slayer Dance:' A sword technique that can hit up to 4 random enemies. *'Dispel:' Removes any positive effects from the enemy, including stats amplification, invulnerability or temporary non-corporeality. *'Heaven:' A skill that can send an opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Blade of Miracles:' A sword kill that can heal allies. *'Demon Slayer Thunder:' An holy-imbued thunder that has a chance to send the opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Purifying Light:' A stronger version of Holy Light. -'Cupid Skills' *'Cupid's Arrow:' An arrow skill that charms any enemy it hits. *'Heal Arrow:' An arrow that heals allies it hits. *'Holy Arrow:' An arrow imbued with holy magic. *'Mass Mega Heal:' A stronger version of Mass Heal. *'Innocent Laser:' A powerful laser imbued with holy magic. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magical skill that increases the defense of all allies. *'Aura Star:' A bow skill imbued with lightning that hits all enemies. -'Seraph Skills' *'Justice Heaven:' A sword skill that deals heavy holy damage and has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Dispel:' A magical skill that dispels the buffs of all enemies. *'Illusion Heaven Dance:' The user buff themselves, giving them increased chances to dodge attacks. *'Mass Heaven:' A skill that sends all opponents' souls to Heaven. *'Divine Punishment:' An extremely strong attack that hits all opponents and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Fallen Angel Skills' *'Heavenly Strike:' A physical strike imbued with holy magic. *'Omega Blaze:' A top class fire spell. *'Sigma Frost:' A top class ice spell. *'Lambda Spark:' A top class electricity spell. *'Fallen Angel Dance:' A holy dance that increases the user's dodging rate. *'Meditation:' The user stops and mediates for a moment, healing both physical wounds and mental fatigue. *'Mass Death:' A magical skill that invokes death on all enemies. *'Dispel Slash:' A physical strike that removes all stat boosts. *'Heavenly Demon Revival:' A powerful attack that concentrates magic into the target and has a chance to send the enemy's soul to heaven. -'Cupid of Lust Skills' *'Cosmic Dust:' A bow skill imbued with fire that hits all enemies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magical skill that increases the magical defense of all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of raise. *'Miracle Arrow:' An arrow that heals all allies. *'Innocent Judge:' A stronger version of Innocent Laser. *'Nirvana:' A magical skill imbued with holy magic that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Nebula Reflect:' A strong bow skill. -'Warrior Skills:' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust imbued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Magician Skills' *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Poison:' A magic skill that poison the enemy. *'Blind:' A magic skill that blinds the enemy. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Silence:' A magic skill that seals away the opponent's magical skills. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. -'Priest Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Enhance Magic:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's magical strength. *'Enhance Mind:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's willpower. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Mass Heal:' A skill that heals all allies. *'Enhance Technique:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's dexterity. *'Enhance Attack:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's strength. *'Enhance Guard:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's defense. *'Dispel:' A magic spell that removes all buffs from an enemy. -'Hunter Skills' *'Rapid Fire:' A basic bow skills that hit twice. *'Beast Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against beasts. *'Mental Concentration:' The user increases their concentration, dealing higher damage and being more accurate for their next shot. *'Land-Dweller Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against mollusks and other miscellaneous land-dwelling animals. *'Fire Bow:' An arrow imbued with fire. *'Ice Arrow:'An arrow imbued with ice. *'Lightning Arrow:' An arrow imbued with lightning. *'Chaos Arrow:' A bow skill that fires several arrows at random enemies. -'Black Mage Skills' *'Drain:' A magic skill that drains the opponent's health. *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Confuse:' A magical skill that confuses the enemy. *'Sleep:' A magical skill that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Paralyze:' A magical skill that paralyzes the enemy. *'Death:' A magical skill that kills the opponent. *'Madrain:' A magical skill that drains all of the enemy's mana. -'White Mage Skills' *'Mega Heal:' A superior version of Heal. *'Mass Cure:'A magic skill that heals the status effects of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magic skill that boosts the physical defense of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magic skill that boosts the magical defense of all allies. *'Holy Arrow:' A magical arrow composed out of holy energy. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Heal:' A magical skill that heals all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of Raise. -'Sage Skills' *'Fire Tempest:' A strong fire skill that hits four random enemies. *'Magic Curtain:' A magical skill that converts damage taken into mana. *'Blizzard Storm:' A strong ice skill that hits four random enemies. *'Thunder Hurricane:' A strong electric skill that hits four random enemies. *'Heal Typhoon:' A strong magical skill that heals four random allies. -'Bowmaster Skills' *'Splash Arrow:' An arrow skill that hits a single enemy four times. *'Insect Hunt:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to insects. *'Flower Hunt:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to plants. *'Arrow Rain:' The user makes it rain arrows, dealing damage to all enemies. -'Inferno Mage Skills' *'Omega Blaze:' A top class fire spell. *'Prominence:' The strongest of the fire spells. -'Arctic Mage Skills' *'Sigma Frost:' A top class ice spell. *'Ice Age:' The strongest of the ice spells. -'Gigavolt Mage Skills' *'Lambda Spark:' A top class electricity spell. *'Plasma Storm:' The strongest of the electricity spells. -'Holy Archer Skills' *'Lamia Buster:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to lamias. *'Scylla Buster:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to scyllas. *'Meteor Arrows:' A bow skill that unleashes many holy-imbued arrows at the enemies. -'Others' *'Angel Properties:' As an angel, her body is unable to be harmed by anything not holy. All attacks will simply go right through her body. She is also able to seemingly regenerate from nothing even when her body is destroyed by Holy weapons. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. Key: Lucifina-chan (Paradox Timeline) | Base (Original Timeline) | Base (Angel Timeline) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Angels Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 2